Raccoon And Fennec At PIXAR Pier Day 03
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: Me and Fennec went on for our last ride and we are back home with our new computer done.


We woke up in the morning and we are changing out clothes. So Fennec is getting ready to change so I did the same. While we are changing, The door was opened. So we closed the door. I changed into Raccoon uniform and Fennec puts on herself. We got out and getting our packed up ready. So we put our new clothes back inside the luggage and going for our last ride.

We got out and we got down to the elevator. I pushed the down button and wait for the elevator to get there. So we got in and there was nobody around. So we wait for the ding sound and it did. Once we got out the elevator, we are going outside to have some our breakfast. We have been taking a long walk and we walked down the trail.

After taking a long walk, we have PIXAR Pier and it looks great. So we ordered some ball ice cream and I wanted some blueberry ice cream. So we have waited for so long if the ice cream is getting in to it. The lady in her cutie pie face gives the ice creams to us and we thanked her. We ate the ice cream and got our brain freeze because we ate too fast.

So we have been done and now we are going for our ride to PIXAR Pal-A-Round. The last ride we are going to. So we got free tickets and we are going to Non-Swinging Ride. I gave the lady the ticket and she gives me back. So we hopped on the ride and we are going so slow. Between the ride we are heading, Is the swinging ride that those kids are excited about. We looked at the great view of PIXAR Pier. I touched Fennec hand. I asked her if she wants to kiss me. Fennec looked at me with her flood in her eyes. I had flood on my eyes too. The tears fell down into our chins. Fennec nodded. So we pressed against our lips. I hold Fennec's waist and Fennec holds on my waist too. We stopped kissing. I seemed to cry. Fennec had a little smile on her face. Fennec tears up with joy. And I hugged her since she is still with me. We cried and I stopped crying. Fennec stopped crying too.

As we wiped our tears off, We had one happy smile. So we got out this love ride, And made it to the exit. So we had lunch already so we ate Poultry Palace in PIXAR Pier and we ate chicken. I started to go to the bathroom while Fennec waits for me to get finished. So I went for pee and there was the little girl standing at the corner waiting for me to come out. So I got out the bathroom and I told Fennec what happened in the bathroom.

So we got into the Taxi and we made it to the airport. We have relaxed in the airport and made it to Canada back. So we got home and Fennec still with me. As we got inside the computer room, The computer was turned off. So I turned on the power button after i switched to on button in the bottom of the computer. So the HP comes up and we had a special day. Windows 10 is up. So I was logged on to my computer and getting ready for the start of my day.

As we logged in, Fennec stands right beside me talking about having sex. I nodded. So we wait for hours to have kasperisky to come back. As the hours past, Kasperisky comes up and i exit my things. We got inside the internet. No. I clicked the internet. And I wait for them to come by. Fennec looks for the picture of us. and I asked her what are you looking for. Fennec answered me that we had a picture taken but there was nobody.

The internet start up and showing a Youtube video I made is, Raccoon and Fennec Prehistoric Friends. as we watched the whole introduction, I clicked on the tab. So the subscription was that Makoto Sawatari and Sharo Kirima made a video inside the PIXAR Pal-A-Round. I looked at the thumbnail. There was the picture of me and Fennec kissing and she is the Peeping tom.

I got in to my video section and see what my video is made. But there are two videos I made is, Raccoon and Fennec Prehistoric Friends and Raccoon and Fennec having fun at the snow. It was June so, I had no videos to come up yet. I lived in Bank st. in Ottawa so we had a house. And so Fennec looks at me trying to think we should do.

Fennec wants to make a video with me. I nodded. But what we should make the video first? Fennec told me that me and Fennec are going to have sex in todays video. I nodded. I was getting embarassed about this. I was blushing and getting hard to think about this. Fennec smiles curiously. I blushed more than I thought.

As the sunset begins to get dark, Me and Fennec closed the curtains. And I stared at her curiously. What was going on? Fennec stared at me looking really curiously. So we had nothing to do. We have to wait until it's dark so we can make up another story for adults only. I didn't care who she is staring. We got undressed.

The End. Hope you enjoy the story. The next story will be like adults only story so see you tomorrow.


End file.
